1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motherboard, and more particularly to a motherboard for a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of computer technology, use of portable computers has become widespread because of their relatively small size and portability. Different size portable computers are designed to meet the needs of different users, and therefore different motherboards are required to fit for the different size portable computers. However, manufacturing so many different size motherboards is a waste of time and money.
What is needed, therefore, is a motherboard which is compatible with different size portable computers.